


Home of the Marauders

by HiddenEmily (Sabis_dream_world)



Series: Love Triangles and Squares [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, Love, M/M, Marauders, Meet the Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/HiddenEmily
Summary: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Severus all live together under one roof, along with baby Harry, and are in a polyamorous relationship. Lily can't find her partners, so goes searching for them.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Love Triangles and Squares [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358632
Kudos: 7





	Home of the Marauders

"Where is my damn hair brush?!" Lily yelled down the hallway, hoping that someone would answer.

She was sure she had searched everywhere at this point, except for the garage.

"I thought you were going to deal with the garage!" She yelled again as soon as she noticed the unorganized piles of stuff in the garage.

There was no answer. Before she could think more about it she heard baby Harry crying.

Sighing she took the hairbrush and combed her hair on her way to her son.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're probably hungry, hm?" She whispered to her son as she cradled him in her arms.

"On that note, I'm hungry and it feels like the house is deserted. Where is everyone?" She mused out loud, maybe to her son, but mostly to herself.

"One would think that with more adults in the house, caring for a child and the household would be easier. Boy was I wrong." She said.

After feeding Harry and placing him back in his crib, she went to search the house. Granted it was a fairly large house, so perhaps that was why she wasn't getting any answers, but why wouldn't they tell her where they are?

First she searched the bedrooms. They had one large bedroom for the four of them but they didn't use it all the time, especially since the birth of Harry. She wondered how people had time and energy for anything but sleep when the baby was finally asleep. It was the only room that wasn't messy and only because it wasn't used everyday. Next she searched her and James' room. There were photos of the two of them on the dresser, which always made her smile. You could tell which side of the room was used by her and which side was used by James. He did his best to keep it tidy but there were always odd bits and pieces of clothing laying about. Next she moved on to Sirius' room. She was almost wary of entering because he was the messiest one of them. His room always looked like he left in a hurry. She wasn't quite sure where his bed ended and the floor started because the covers were partially on the ground with an article of clothing or newspaper every few feet. For all she knew he was hiding underneath something but she didn't dare look, mostly out of fear that she'd find something moldy. She moved on to Remus' room, which was less stressful. Right after her he was the most organized of them. You could always tell it was his room because of the stacks of books across his two, yes two, desks. And, of course, there were the shackles in the corner, and the blinds on the windows. They brought out a lot of difficult feelings in her - she was happy that he was getting more control over his shifts and secretly happy that his shifts were what had brought them closer when they were still in school, but she would always feel the pain alongside him of having this burden. No need to dwell on that now. No one was in this room. No one was in the spare bedroom nor the guest room. It was time to check downstairs.

The stairs creaked underneath her and she wondered if the boys, as she liked to call them, would ever get to fixing that. If she knew how she would do it herself. Along the wall hung framed bewitched photos, some of her favourites. Her and James on their wedding day with Sirius as James' best man, Severus as her best man, and Remus as the officiant. It was a small wedding just as they wished. There was the photo of Severus holding Harry in his arms. He asked her not to frame it, perhaps because it showed he had a soft side, but she reminded him that she already knows about his soft side and that it was a memory she would always treasure - so he finally gave in. Most of the wall was filled with memorable photos - a photo of James and Sirius in an affectionate embrace, a photo of Sirius and Remus enjoying a romantic dinner, a photo of her and Remus talking and laughing on a bridge, a photo of her and Severus having a picnic by the river, and her favourite photo: James, Sirius, Remus, and Severus standing by her and holding her right after the birth of Harry. A family.

She peaked inside the garage one more time but didn't spend too long there, the mess giving her a headache. She couldn't help but wonder if she was the only one who noticed the mess. The TV was off in the living room, there was no fire in the fireplace, and no one in the kitchen - just a mess of dishes. Great. She went to check Severus' room - it was in a hall off of the living room. He required more privacy and didn't always want to be a part of the noisiness of the marauder boys, which she completely understood. Sometimes she 'ran away' to his room for this very reason, and he always welcomed her. It was dark inside with potions and magical objects lying around but held no people. She knew there'd be a quick and easy way to solve her problem - get the map out or use a spell but they had all made promises to not overuse magic in the house.

Finally, she heard a rustling sound. It seemed to be coming out of the backyard so she walked over in that direction. As she got closer to the door, she felt her mind get fuzzy and distracting thoughts started rummaging in her head. Maybe she should go check on Harry? Go clean up the kitchen? Or the garage? Perhaps go and lie down? She almost turned around to go have a nap when she realized it was magic. Something was pushing her away from the door. She pushed against it and could see something glisten in the garden when someone grabbed her hand. She nearly jerked away when a soothing voice whispered in her ear.

"Lily? It's me, Severus." The dark-haired mad whispered.

"Severus! You gave me a fright!" Lily replied.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do that. I, uh, wanted to...is Harry awake?" Severus asked, almost looking as if he didn't know what he was trying to say.

Lily was about to ask if he could feel the magic when she realized it had been a while since she had some time with Severus.

"He's sleeping but maybe we can go and hang out in your room?" Lily asked. Sometimes it was hard to see past Severus' hard face but she knew it was just a protective facade he held up.

Severus smiled and they headed that way. They spent the next hour just talking - reminiscing about the better parts of their youth at Hogwarts and avoiding all the unpleasant parts. She kissed him on the lips. She felt his hips respond and couldn't help but smirk a little bit.

"Stop it..." he said, groaning with a small smile.

"Oh come on, I know you like it."

"Yes, yes I do." He said seriously.

When it came to passion Severus was gentle and slow. In many ways it was always a nice change of pace for Lily.

They lay in bed for an hour before getting up to change back into their clothes.

Severus suddenly stared into his closet without moving.

"Severus?" Lily asked and got no response.

She shook him lightly.

"Hm?" he said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, let's...let's go into the garden."

"I should go check on Harry..."

"He's fine. Trust me."

Lily was defenceless when it came to Severus saying things about trust because she knew he didn't throw around such a word lightly.

They walked into the garden and...


End file.
